task_force_414fandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame
Prologue "Kill Mallace" Before the events of 'Endgame', Venables broadcast a recording of their truth behind to be found if they are killed by British Shadow Company and Johnny Goldtimbers: "This is for the record... "History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives, and we die, his truth becomes written, and ours is lost. "Goldtimbers will be a hero, 'cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. "He's about to complete the biggest trick a liar ever played on history. "His truth will be the truth. "But only if he lives, and we die." Characters *Captain Ishamel (WIA) *Lieutenant Warhawk (WIA) *Nikolai =Enemies= *Col. Mallace (KIA) *British Shadow Company Plot Ishamel and Chris chase Mallace through a cave, a lake with many rock formations, and finally, rapids. Near the end of the rapids, Mallace boards a Pave Low that was waiting for him in the river. Ishamel tells Chris to hold steady while he is able to successfully shoot it down at the rotor at the third attempt. The helicopter spins out of control, but the fast moving current of the rapids keeps Chris and Ishamel from reversing, and their Zodiac goes over a nearby waterfall. After a brief wait, Chris wakes up on the shore near the waterfall, but Ishamel is nowhere to be seen. He gets up, knife in his left hand, and moves slowly towards the Pave Low's crash site. The two pilots of the Pave Low are alive when Chris reaches them, one crawls away from the destroyed Pave Low, he will eventually bleed to death, but the player can choose to kill him. The other pilot is found on some rocks, he pulls out his pistol and tries to shoot Chris, but he has run out of bullets, he also eventually dies, but the player can choose to stab him as well. Chris finds Mallace escaping from the crashed helicopter and runs, injured, from Chris into the sandstorm. Chris follows him, and finds him leaning against a wrecked car. Chris takes the opportunity to kill Mallace with his knife, but Mallace blocks the stab and rams Chris's head on the car, causing Chris to fall on his back. Mallace draws his own knife and stabs Chris in the chest. Mallace briefly explains that he lost "30,000 men in the blink of an eye," referring to the nuclear explosion that killed the British , and his anger at how the world "just watched." He loads two rounds in his .44 Magnum (one for Chris and one for Ishamel), and takes aim at Chris's head. However, before he is able to kill Chris, Captain Ishamel intervenes, tackling Mallace and making him miss the shot. After trading a few punches, Ishamel kicks Mallace's pistol away. Chris, seeing an opportunity crawls towards the discarded pistol, but when he is almost within reach, Mallace knocks Ishamel down, kicks the pistol away from Chris, and stomps on his face. Chris, now lying on his back, helplessly watches Mallacd and Ishamel fight. Eventually, Mallace knocks ishamel down and begins to beat him, repeatedly punching him in the face. Chris's attention is redirected towards the knife in his chest. He slowly and painfully pulls it out of his chest, and takes aim at Mallace. Immediately after Chris moves his arm back to throw the knife, Mallace looks up, being distracted from Captain Ishamel. Chris throws the knife, and it lands in Mallace's left eye, killing him. After a moment, Ishamel coughs, gets up, and stumbles towards an injured Chris, who is still lying on the ground. He bandages Chris's wounds, and at that moment a Little Bird lands. Ishamel recognizes the pilot as Nikolai, and helps Chris to the helicopter. Nikolai exits the helicopter to assist, Nikolai says that they are international terrorists and 'they' will be looking for us. (the British Government, the British Army, OpFor, Shadow Company and various other groups) Ishamel tells Nikolai that they need to get Chris out of here, then Nikolai declares "Da. I know a place".